El tiempo pasa por desgracia
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Es un limbo, entre que la guerra acaba y cada uno encuentra su camino.


_Este es mi regalo de amigo invisible para mi tocaya Ángela. Intenté mucho y fuerte irme a por otros personajes, lo intenté con la envidia de Ron, con la parte romántica de Hermione, pero después de un par de párrafos me quedaba en blanco, tía. Así que volví a coger a mi pareja preferida, la que para mí es la auténtica y los volví a hacer míos de aquella manera, sufriendo por algo que no deberían haber sufrido, acarreando unas consecuencias que les inculcaron... les he pintado desgraciados, rabiosos y asqueados en una vida insulsa. Siempre se me dio bien la desgracia. Ante todo y sobre todo, gracias por este grupo, porque sin vosotras (todas) mis referencias de Slytherin en la vida nadie las entendería. Se os quiere. Un poco, tampoco os paséis. Sois gente guay._

 **EL TIEMPO PASA, POR DESGRACIA.**

No ser suficiente.

Lo suficientemente lista, lo suficientemente guapa, alta, risueña. Feliz.

Ser demasiado.

Demasiado mediocre, demasiado normal, delgada, plana. Infeliz.

Todos y cada uno de los defectos se acentuaban en el espejo de su habitación, ese que ocupaba una pared entera, para que absolutamente ninguno de ellos pudiera esconderse de un escrutinio diario. Y joder, a veces no veía tantos porque los muy cabrones conseguían esconderse bajo un día alegre por el hecho de que Draco hubiese hecho cualquier comentario positivo de su persona o de algún apéndice a la misma, como su vestido nuevo. Ese que llevaba escote pronunciado y le sentaba bastante bien. Solo bastante, tenía claro que ella no era Daphne, pero el tener poco pecho daba ventajas como el no llevar sujetador con ciertas cosas. Pero aún así allí se colocaba todos los días por la mañana desde que hubiera vuelto de Hogwarts para repetirse una y otra vez qué es lo que estaba mal, porque si los demás se daban cuenta a ella no le vendría de nuevas, aprendía dónde estaban sus puntos débiles para que la defensa fuese perfecta.

Esa noche saldría de nuevo, y esta vez se pondría el vestido que dejaba su espalda al aire. Ese no era uno de los puntos malos. Era consciente de tener una espalda suave, nívea y esbelta así como tenía la certeza de que él es lo primero que tocaría.

Entró en el bar tenuemente iluminado, inundado de sonidos y de música tranquila. Pidió un whisky de fuego con ganas de hundirse en el vaso y no salir nunca. Era de esos días en los que solo le apetece tener la compañía del alcohol y sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a la mierda en la que se había convertido su vida. Apatía.

Un roce en la espalda le hizo volver a la vida. Le conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que esa mano era de un desconocido. Sabía demasiado bien que esa forma de tocarla, desde la nuca hasta la cintura, recorriendo cada una de sus vértebras era la manera de que él dijera que estaba allí y que así era porque la necesitaba más de lo que podía articular en un puñado de palabras.

Hacía tiempo habían comenzado a hacerlo. Verse en bares para tomar un par de copas en silencio, cada uno al lado del otro, lamentándose por cada una de las malditas decisiones que les había llevado a no ser nada en el mundo mágico. Unos parias. Él más que ella incluso en esas circunstancias. Él siempre había sido suficiente y nunca demasiado.

Todas esas veces, eran las únicas que se veían ya, evitaban casi cualquier compromiso social, y bueno, Daph estaba loca, y Nott atado irremediablemente a ella, Zabinni perdido posiblemente en un paraíso haciendo de la vida otro chiste malo, Goyle a saber y todos echaban de menos a Vincent. Esos bares, eran su refugio, su manera de conectar de alguna manera con alguien que les entendiese a ambos.

Todas las ocasiones acababan en la cama, o en el baño del bar si no eran capaces de llegar más lejos. Otras veces Draco sacaba los puños a pasear porque alguien se insinuaba a Pansy y había aprendido lo gratificante que es pegarse sin varitas de por medio. A veces besaba su espalda de arriba abajo, y otras follaban con rabia.

Pero era el silencio lo que les rodeaba. Ya no había nada que decir, ni bueno ni malo. Solo un montón de nada que les pesaba en el pecho como la muerte más cercana y certera, esa que te entierra en vida y pudre las cosas hasta lo más hondo dejando todo yermo a su paso. Una gran nada en la que ambos intentaban respirar como podían, a menudo de sus bocas entrelazadas robándose el aliento el uno al otro, para ver si se podían hurtar el alma aun sabiendo que no tenían, que se la habían destrozado una guerra demasiado pronto, unos ideales demasiado bobos y unas familias con las expectativas demasiado altas para unos niños que solo deberían preocuparse por aprobar un año más.

Les habían estafado una vida, una infancia y un futuro. Y ahora solo se tenían a sí mismos, con todo lo peor.

Porque ella nunca sería suficiente.

Porque la historia no habló de ellos.


End file.
